El Resto de Nuestras Vidas
by Nix123
Summary: Esta historia comienza con Harry y Ginny boda y avanza a través de su vida de casados en el mundo después de Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

**Descargo de responsabilidad : yo no soy parte de o relacionados con el Harry Potter corp, la publicación o JKR sí misma. .**

**Esta es mi primera historia , así que le agradecería que tuviera a bien leer y revisar así que puedo hacerlo mejor y saber lo que mis lectores están pensando en mis escritos. Además, yo prefiero escribir en tramos cortos y no soy bueno (pero trabajando) fluff Así que me dan la oportunidad de entrar en calor .**

**Además, todavía estoy aprendiendo español , así que por favor hacer caso omiso de cualquier uso de la palabra incorrecta y errores gramaticales**

* * *

Miro por el pasillo y lo veo , entonces embrague apretado en el brazo de mi padre. Este es el día que he estado imaginando desde que tenía diez y el primer puesto los ojos en él. ¿Cómo llegué a la suerte de contar con él me quiere de vuelta en el mismo amor profundo y eterno que tengo para él ? La música comienza y es nuestra señal , pero no creo que estoy listo . Estoy dispuesto a ser su esposa , pero no está listo para pasar esas sillas . Al pasar por mí está aceptando que sus muertes son reales en cierto modo. Fue mi idea en realidad . Una silla blanca en el extremo de cada pasillo adornado con una faja de oro y un simple muggle foto de la persona que debería haber estado allí , pero no lo es. Estamos caminando , mi padre y yo , pasando por Colin Creevey luego Cedric , Alastor Moody y Hedwig , que es tan importante para nuestras vidas como seres humanos reales representados . Me estoy haciendo aún más emocional, llegamos a la siguiente fila hasta que la silla de Ted Tonks se coloca junto a la celebración de su esposa . Me paso la fila de sillas que sostienen mi familia y la silla en la final, donde Fred debe estar sentado . Traigo padre a una parada y tire de una rosa de mi ramo . Las lágrimas comienzan a caer como lo coloco en su silla . No sé cómo me puede pasar esta fila , y mucho menos la siguiente, pero me encuentro con los ojos de Harry y ver sus lágrimas también, y sé que vamos a superarlo juntos. Sigo hacia delante hasta que esté incluso con la primera fila. Está vacío, pero sé que están allí , Lily y James , Remus y Tonks , Sirius , Dobby , Snape , y el profesor Dumbledore. Papá me abraza y luego mi mano se encuentra con Harry y yo estoy seguro . Me entrego mis flores a Hermione y me paro para mirar al hombre de mis sueños. Nos comprometemos a honrar , amar y cuidar uno del otro para siempre, y luego son pronunciados marido y mujer entrelazados juntos para siempre. Nos besamos por primera vez como el Sr. y la Sra. Harry James Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Esta es la nueva entrega de la historia.**

* * *

A medida que salimos de nuestro beso, la sala se transformó en una sala de recepción. Las sillas ocupadas reorganizado en torno a las mesas y los invitados sentados en ellos se encontraron sentados en sus asientos asignados . Una mesa especial apareció en la fiesta de bodas , y las sillas memorial voló a un rincón dedicado a contar la historia de por qué cada ocupante faltaba era especial. Harry y yo nos encontramos de pie en medio de la pista de baile .

" ¿Puedo tener este baile , la señora Potter? " mi novia me pidió que la música empezó y los invitados comenzó a reunirse alrededor .

"Por supuesto que puede, señor Potter " me respondió mientras tomaba mi mano y empezó a llevado en el vals. Me di cuenta de que era la misma que la profesora McGonagall nos había enseñado antes del Baile de Navidad y comenzó a reír.

" ¿Qué es tan divertido, mi amor ? " preguntó Harry.

" Esto me recuerda a bailar Ronald con McGonagall ! "

" Oh, tienes razón! No podemos dejar que viva con eso ahora podemos ? " mi amor dijo con un brillo en sus ojos , una muy similar a un director antes habíamos conocido . " Amor ? "

" ¿Sí? " , Le respondí.

" ¿Te importa si me tomé la oportunidad para recordarle ? "

" Por supuesto que no , querida ", le contesté entre besos .

" Oi Ron, " dijo Harry mientras giraban , " Quieres bailar ? "

" En tus sueños Potter ! " llamado de nuevo padrino de Harry.

" ¿Cómo bruta Ronald , " dije en voz alta no perder la oportunidad de llegar a la diversión : "Yo no sueño de bailar con mi hermano mayor ! "  
Ron tenía ninguna respuesta para que aparte de una cara muy roja y los oídos.

" ¿No ha llegado más allá del hecho de que su mejor amigo está casado con su hermana pequeña ? "

" No , pero él va a tener que hacerlo, " respondió Harry.

" ¿Por qué es eso? "

" Porque tú , Ginny , eres mi sol , mi luna, y todas mis estrellas de la suerte , y no le deja para el mundo, porque eres todo mi mundo y yo te amo tanto que mi amor por ti crece con cada latido de mi corazón ", susurró mientras me atrajo cada vez más cerca y me besó apasionadamente mientras bailábamos toda la noche .


	3. Chapter 3

**Sé que es muy corto ( incluso para mí ), pero la eliminación de nuevo en mí y va a empezar a ir de nuevo. Anywho , no estoy afiliado a J. K. Rowling ( mi reina ) o cualquiera de la saga de Harry Potter Corp. para yah . Por favor, mantenga revisar y sugerir mi trabajo a su fangirl / fanboy amigos y diviértete!**

* * *

" ¿A dónde vamos , Harry ? " Me preguntaron Harry mientras montamos la escoba y salimos de la fiesta.

" Si te lo dijera , tendría que hacerle cosquillas a ti" , respondió.

"Creo que el refrán es" tendría que matarte ", "

"Ahora, ¿por qué iba a matar ? Acabo de ir por todos los problemas de derrotar a Voldemort sólo para morir a mí mismo . "

" Si me matan, ¿por qué estar muerto ? " Bromeé saber la respuesta.

" Porque, mi querido Ginevra , eres toda mi vida y si te matan, mi amor , yo estaría matando a mí mismo . "

"Yo sé querida , y es lo mismo para mí contigo. Me gusta oírte decir eso , " admití.

"Tengo la sensación de que estás aún me queriendo decirle a nuestro destino, ¿no es así ? " Harry preguntó con sus ojos brillando casi de la manera hizo un estimado del profesor.

"Harry , por favor, por favor, _por favor_ dígame ! " Le respondí dándole mis mejores ojos de cachorro .

" Ginny amor , ¿qué bien le haría a llamarlo una sorpresa que si te digo ? "

" Yo te amo para siempre ! "

" Bueno, en ese caso, vamos a un lugar que podemos llamar hogar, un lugar donde podemos ser una pareja y formar una familia, un lugar llamado ... "

" ¿A dónde vamos a vivir ? Sé que usted ha estado manteniendo en secreto! Ni siquiera podía sacar de Ron ! ¿Es Grimmauld Place? "

" Ginny querida , si te dejas terminar usted sabría "

" Harry ", me quejé , " me estás llevando adelante! " Le respondí sacando mi labio inferior en un puchero.

"Lo sé, pero se puede ver por sí mismo , porque estamos aquí ! " -dijo con sus ojos brillantes .

"Es hermoso ! " Di un grito ahogado como aterrizamos en el porche de Potter Manor.

" Eres hermosa, " Harry susurró al oído mientras me barrió de mis pies y me llevó a cruzar el umbral de nuestra nueva casa ...


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola chicos, estoy de vuelta otra vez. Wow ! Este es probablemente mi actualización más rápida jamás ! De todos modos , aquí está la nueva entrega . Me gustaría mucho tener una opinión más pocos , si usted podría tomar como dos segundos para decirme si te gustó eso sería fantástico. ¡Gracias!**

* * *

Me despierto a media mañana se acurrucó en el pecho de Harry. Todavía se siente tan maravilloso para poder llamarlo mío para siempre . Todas y todos los días del año pasado, cuando me despertaba loco que le dejó, pero tan completamente aterra , sin saber dónde estaba y si estaba a salvo , y ahora él está aquí conmigo y nunca va a me dejes nunca de nuevo.  
Llego a darle un beso y sentir sus labios forman una sonrisa debajo de la mía mientras sus brazos se aprietan alrededor de mí.  
" Buenos días, señora Potter ", dice abriendo sus hermosos ojos verdes , los que todavía hacen que mi corazón agita .  
" Buenos días, dormilona , " respondo alcanzando y pasando mi mano por el pelo oscuro.  
" ¿Qué hora es, amor? "  
" Son las seis . "  
"Entonces, ¿por qué soy el" dormilón " ? Normalmente no nos levantamos por lo menos durante otra media hora . "  
" Bueno, me desperto primera, por lo tanto , señor, tu eres el dormilón ".  
" Ya que nos despertamos tan temprano , creo que es posible que tenga un poco de tiempo para abrazar con tu dormilón ", razonó mientras descansa su mejilla en la parte superior de mi cabeza.  
"Yo no sé nada de eso ", le respondí alejándose para que pudiera mirarlo.  
" ¿Por qué no ? " Cuestionó  
" Porque yo estaba pensando que te mereces un buen desayuno grande para conseguir que a través de hoy ante el fin de semana y porque mi madre dice que yo no estoy alimentando lo suficiente , y porque estoy cansado de cereal. Así que , ¿qué te parece ? "  
" ¿Cómo se supone que no voy a comer uno de tus desayunos ? "  
" Eso es lo que pensé ," dije levantando mi mismo fuera de la cama y tirar uno de sus viejos Gryffindor Quidditch sudaderas por encima de mi camiseta y pantalones cortos.  
Varios minutos más tarde, después de oír la ducha se apaga ; Oí pad de Harry abajo de las escaleras hasta la cocina .  
" Huele maravilloso, Gin , " Harry dice que viene detrás de mí y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura , mirando por encima de mi hombro.  
" ¿Qué estás decisiones ", se pregunta en el momento en que llegue el olor de su colonia . El olor hace que mi rollo de estómago y me quito corriendo para el baño con Harry a la derecha de mi pie .  
" Ginny , ¿Estás bien , amor? ", Se pregunta mientras sostiene mi pelo hacia atrás .  
"Uf , no, " respondo antes arcadas otra vez en el inodoro.  
Cuando he terminado , Harry me ayuda a limpiar yo fuera y me lleva a la habitación , donde me hace volver a la cama . Luego se va y me lleva de nuevo un rollo de galletas , un ginger ale , y un cubo .  
"Tengo la gripe", suspiré.  
"No puedo faltar al trabajo hoy, así que voy a llamar mamá para venir a cuidar de ti ", dijo Harry , con los ojos llenos de preocupación .  
" No, no llame a mamá ", le dije arrastrándose por debajo de las sábanas , " Voy a estar bien , estoy probable tener que sólo una gripe estomacal . Yo probablemente voy a ser mejor para el momento en que llegue a casa " .  
"¿Estás segura , Gin ? "  
" Sí , Harry , voy a estar bien . "  
" ¿Necesitas algo antes de irme? "  
" ¿Se puede llamar Gwenog y decirle que no voy a estar en la práctica de hoy ya que estoy enfermo? "  
"Por supuesto , el amor ", dijo inclinándose para besar mi frente , " Te amo . Sentirse mejor y me Floo si necesitas algo. Sé que dije que no podía faltar hoy en día, pero si te necesito ... "  
" Harry ".  
" ¿Sí? "  
"Voy a estar bien, " dijo con severidad le en el ojo .  
"Muy bien, Te quiero y yo soy sólo un puñado de polvos flu de distancia . "  
"Yo sé, y yo también te quiero. "  
Lo vi salir de la habitación , y después de oírle hablar Gwenog a través de la chimenea , le oí aparecerse a trabajar.


End file.
